Words Unspoken
by lilcupcake03
Summary: (Takes place after Season 2 Episode 12 "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother") Jane realizes she has a feelings for Maura and is trying to figure out what to do AND what to say. And Will Maura feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Words Unspoken

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

Chapter 1:

"_Hands are so useful, dexterous. And yours played the piano. Do they still work?" _

Charles Hoyt's words echoed in Detective Jane Rizzoli's head as she unconsciously flexed her hands against the dull ache that weighed them down. She stared hard at the stand up piano in Doctor Maura Isles' living room and crossed the room with purpose. She sat down and placed her fingers on the ivory keys. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began to play.

The music was rocky at first, as the movements tugged slightly on the scar tissue. After a few pushes of the keys, her hands and fingers adjusted to movements once again and the music began to flow. The music was soft and sad. Reflecting how she felt. Jane played until her fingers began to cramp. Uttering a curse, she balled her hands into fists and rested them in her lap.

"Jane?" Maura's voice came from behind her. Jane's eyes snapped open and she whirled around. Maura was standing inside the room, her eyes wide with surprise but shining with tears. Jane stood as Maura walked towards her.

"What? Never heard someone play that piano before? You just buy it for looks?" she snapped defensively. Maura ignored it and locked her eyes on Jane so she couldn't look away.

"That was beautiful." She said simply, "How come you never told me you could play?" the question was asked gently. Jane shrugged.

"You didn't know I was skilled at chess either." She stated. "Why does it matter?" Maura touched Jane's arm gently.

"You're my best friend. But it feels like I hardly know you sometimes. What else are you keeping from me?"

Jane walked to the window and looked out at the dark clouds starting to form. 'I knew it.' Jane thought to herself as the ache in her hands started to intensify. She flexed her hands again. "I'm not keeping anything else from you." She said even though knowing deep down it was a lie. She turned back, but found an empty room. Before Jane could utter a curse Maura returned with Aleve and a glass of water.

"I figured your hands might be hurting." She said, nodding towards the dark clouds that were coming closer. Jane murmured a thank you and downed the pills.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." Jane repeated, her lie sounding more convincing. "I'm a homicide detective, my skills on a piano has very little to do with my job skills so why would I bring it up? Now chess is handy for interrogation purposes but that's it."

Maura nodded, "Ok." She said sounding sure but she wasn't entirely convinced. Jane studied Maura, frowning slightly. A clatter from the kitchen distracted them from their thoughts. The two women entered the kitchen and found Jane's mother Angela in Maura's kitchen, pulling pots and pans out of the cupboards with ingredients for fresh tomato sauce lined up on the counter.

"Hi guys." Angela said brightly. "Tonight seems like a great night for some comfort food. Was that the piano I was hearing? Were you playing?" she asked Maura. Maura looked at Jane.

"Actually Ma that was me. I was trying to see if I could still play." She explained and was annoyed when Angela's eyes misted with tears. "Oh come on! It wasn't even that good! No reason to cry." She said with a huff.

"Jane" Angela said in her you're-in-trouble voice, "Don't sell yourself short." A hint of temper seeped through. Jane just shrugged and went in Maura's fridge for a beer. Maura always kept a supply of her favorite beer handy.

"Wine Maura?" Jane asked, Maura nodded and pointed to the bottle of red. Jane poured her a glass and handed it to her. The two women sipped their alcohol in a comfortable silence. Angela was busy making her sauce for stuffed shells.

Jane's mind still buzzed with uncomfortable thoughts. How could she tell her best friend that her latest dalliances with Dean and Casey didn't make her toes curl? That she'd begun to picture Maura's face to find any pleasure at all? That the world she knew was completely changing and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I can see your mind working." Maura said, cutting through her thoughts.

"It's working alright." Jane muttered, taking a deep drink of her beer. Maura frown and sipped her wine.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Maura pressed.

Jane waved her hand. "I can't put it into words right now Maura. It's nothing personal. When I figure it out I will come and talk to you, ok?"

Maura's eyes lit up. "Fine, I'll be waiting." She said with a smile.

Jane seriously doubted Maura would react that way if she knew what was going on in her mind lately. But she was glad it got her off the topic for a while. Angela joined them in the living room and turned the talk to how Frankie and Tommy were doing. That was an easy subject and put Jane at ease for the time being.

They enjoyed a great meal and Jane headed home to her apartment to let Jo Friday out. As she waited for Jo to do her business she decided to go to back to Merch and see it with new eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (reviews are lovely), and enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next night Jane sat in the back corner booth at Merch, drinking a beer and watching ladies mingle, dance, flirt, kiss, and in some cases fondle. It was definitely a learning experience. A familiar brunette wagered towards her, it was one of the girls she had interviewed when she was undercover. She smiled and nodded her head in offer to sit. Jane nodded in kind.

"Nice to see you again Jane." She said, "What brings you here tonight?"

"Trying to wrap my head around all this," Jane said, gesturing to the room.

"Why? You seemed comfortable here before." She asked.

"Actually I was working that night. I'm a cop and I didn't think I was gay." Jane admitted.

The brunette looked surprised but nodded. "And now?" she prompted.

"Lately, I've been fantasizing about my best friend just to get through sex with guys. I mean, Sex with guys was never the greatest but that was just me and not finding the right guy. But I've been notice my best friend more, the way she moves, the way she's almost in sync to me. How the simplest touch from her makes me tingle in places they never did before." Jane said then sighed, drank deeply and laughed. "I'm sorry I never spill my guts like this, especially to a stranger."

The brunette laughed and lightly placed her hand over Jane's, "Well I'm Lindsay. We're no longer strangers. Consider me your lezzie counselor. Just take some time, think things over and see if your best friend might be into you too. Sometimes when we're too close we can't see what's right in front of us." She jotted her number down on a napkin, "If you need to talk and you can't talk to your best friend give me a call."

A red head in a skimpy dress walked by the table and winked at Lindsay. Lindsay grinned at Jane. "Have a good night Jane and don't stress out about this. There is nothing wrong with being gay. Just try to get comfortable in your skin. Try and have fun!" she said and hurried after the red head.

Jane smiled, grateful for the conversation and put down money for her tab and headed out to the night. She was almost home when her cell phone rang. "Rizzoli" she said automatically through the Bluetooth.

"Jane, Frost. We've got a double homicide on 3rd street. How soon can you be there?" her partner asked.

"I'm right around the corner; I'll be there in ten. Is Maura there yet?" Jane asked. There was a slight pause.

"Yup, she just arrived. Surprised you aren't with her." Frost commented.

"She has her own life. So I do." Jane responded.

"Since when?" Frost asked with a laugh, hanging up.

Jane made a noise of frustration and sped towards the scene. When she got there Maura was so easy to spot in a fire engine red vintage dress with her hair and makeup flawlessly done. That wasn't unusual for Maura but the way the moonlight hit her pale skin made Jane think of a painting. Despite the gore around her, Jane started to smile. She shook her head and steeled her spine so she was her usual no nonsense self.

"What do you have, Maura?" Jane asked, surveying the scene. Maura was kneeling beside a badly bruised and bloodied young woman left in an alley.

"It's hard to say right now; whoever did this obliterated her face." Maura said sadly, she turned over the young woman's hands, "But what I can say is she put up one hell of a fight. Look at her hands."

Jane crouched down and saw her hands were raw and swollen and there were bits of skin under her fingernails. "Yes, she did. Good for her."

Maura caught Jane's eyes. "Are you doing better today?" she asked.

Jane smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm getting there. Thanks. Let's get her out of here. She's been out here long enough."

Maura smiled back at her and nodded as she stood and nodded for the EMTs to move the body. "See you in autopsy." She said to Jane and hurried to her car.

Jane followed Maura's direction and headed back to the BPD. She went to the café to grab a cup of coffee and a cup of tea for Maura before heading down. Feeling more secure in her skin Jane rolled her neck and relaxed again as she hit the down bottom on the elevator with her elbow.

When Jane entered autopsy Maura had the UV light going and was checking for fluids. "Maura, I brought you a tea." She said and handed Maura a cup, Maura took the cup in one and held the UV light aloft in the other hand. Jane turned to study the young girl's face again when she heard Maura make a sound.

"Maura?" Jane said, concerned and turned to see the UV shining on her hand revealing the Merch stamp.

"Jane?" Maura said her voice gentle. "Why were you at Merch tonight?" she asked.

Jane cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (reviews are lovely), and enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"Why was I at Merch? I was trying to figure things out."Jane answered simply and watched Maura's eyes widen with surprise.

"Really?" Maura said her voice higher than normal, "but given your history with Casey and Dean I wouldn't have figured…" she trailed off and looked down.

"It never really felt right, Maura. I thought it was just me." Jane admitted softly as one of lab techs came in.

As Maura engaged in an in-depth conversation, Jane turned away and sipped her coffee. She felt lighter already but wondered what Maura was going to say next. As a worldly educated woman, Jane figured Maura wouldn't have an issue with her new sexual identity, but would she continue to be as close as she usually was? Jane almost shuttered against the thought.

"Jane," Maura said and Jane faced her again, "There's plenty of DNA, this guy was sloppy. It was most likely a crime of passion."

"Maura this isn't like you, it sounds like you're jumping to conclusions." Jane said with surprise.

"No Jane I am stating the facts with all the evidence I have so far. Now back to what we previously discussing." Maura said arching a brow and tucking her tongue in her cheek.

"Oh Maura, does it really matter?" Jane said with a slight whine in her tone as she stood across from Maura again.

"No. It does not. I want you to know that." Maura said honestly, her hand lightly touching Jane's arm. "So by figuring things out did you meet someone?"

"Yes but no." Jane said and left it like that. It was too early to bring her feelings towards Maura to light.

"Yes and no?" Maura echoed, intrigued.

"I have someone I've been thinking about but it's too early to broach the subject. But I did meet someone, someone I actually interviewed before, who said if I had any questions or rants about my new world I could call her." Jane answered honestly knowing Maura would never let it go and right now that's all she wanted. She still needed to adjust her way of thinking and rediscover who she was.

"Is there anymore we can find out tonight?" Jane asked as Maura looked over the body and her clip board, making rapid notes.

"For tonight, no. We still have to wait on all the DNA we found and like I said there was a lot of it so it's going to take some time to process." Maura answered.

"Ok, then. If you or anyone else needs me I will be at my apartment for the rest the night." Jane said, not waiting for an answer before striding out of the room.

Jane stopped by a 24 hour pharmacy and picked up note book and a new set of fancy pens. On the way out she picked up a free guide book for gays that they kept by the free little books for apartments and cars for sale. She drove home, dropped her bag by the door and took Jo Friday outside for the right.

Once inside she grabbed her bag, a bottle of water out of the fridge, and headed to her bedroom with Jo Friday on her heels. She curled up under the covers, put the book on her nightstand and opened her notebook and pens. One the first page she wrote in her usual haphazard handwriting.

'Today is a day of realizations. I realized I'm a lesbian. Which makes since as to why my relationships with men never worked and I was so readily pushing them away? There is one thing that I haven't had to realize, but I have to come to terms with and have to figure out what I have to with it, the fact is simple: I'm in love with my best friend, Maura.'

She closed the notebook and sighed feeling very much like a preteen but knowing this was probably the safest way to get things out. She was distracted by the beep of her cell phone. It was a text from Lindsay: How are things going?

'Ok, I guess.' Jane sent back.

'Did you talk to your best friend yet?' came Lindsay's reply.

'About bout me being gay? Yes. The other stuff? No. But I will get there. Working it out old school style with a journal.' Jane sent back.

'A journal? Cute, I like it. But don't forget you have me now too. Sometimes face to face is better.' Lindsay replied

'Are you flirting with me?' Jane sent back, trying to stop her heart from fluttering.

'Maybe a little but don't worry, that's just how I am. If it works with your friend, I'm happy for you. If not keep your options open.' Lindsay replied simply.

Jane smiled. 'Thank you. I will keep that in mind. But I'm off to bed. Good night.' She sent back.

'Sweet dreams.' Lindsay replied and Jane's phone became silent again.

Jane wrote more about Lindsay and her texts, set the notebook aside and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Chapter 4:

The next morning Jane was woken by knocking on her door. As always, she approached the door cautiously. Peering through the peephole she tried her hardest not to smile.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura said, beaming as she stepped into Jane's apartment with two large to-go cups from Jane's favorite coffee place.

"What's with the pep this morning Maura? Did you get laid last night or what?" Jane said, trying to sound as normal as possible and hoping like hell the answer was no.

"No, I did not get 'laid' as you so crassly put it. I am peppy as you put it because I am here early in hopes to get the dirt on the girl you like." Maura said. Jane took the coffee as groan she felt as crappy as she did if Maura would have answered yes to getting laid.

"Maura, I really don't feel like talking about this." Jane said in a huff, sitting on the couch. Maura sat next to Jane and propped her elbow on her knee and her hand on her chin and batted her eyelashes at Jane.

Jane laughed despite herself and the current situation she didn't want to be in. "Maura, please don't ask me." She said.

Maura poked her side. "Why?" she asked.

"You're a genius, you figure it out. I'm going to get dressed." Jane said and left the room. She was hoping Maura would figure it out by the time she got back.

When Jane came back into the room Maura was gone. "Maura?" Jane called, her heartbeat slowing down when she didn't see her.

Maura came out of the bathroom, concern shining clearly on her face. "Jane? I'm right here. What's wrong? Did you figure I'd run when I realized you like me as more than a friend? Please give me more credit." She said softly, patting Jane's back reassuringly.

"Sorry Maura. This is all new to me. All of this." Jane said helplessly. Maura took her hands and sat her back down on the couch.

"It's ok, Jane. Because I realized I liked you more than too." Maura admitted.

Relief hit Jane like a fist and she wrapped her arms around Maura and rested her chin on her shoulder. The weight was lifted. Maura did the same and they relaxed for a few moments, took the newness of their relationship change in.

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Jane wondered aloud.

"We take one step at a time." Maura responded with a smile and gently squeezed Jane's hand. "Maybe we go to Merch tonight for some dancing? Somewhere we're safe to be ourselves as a new couple. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Maura, you know I can't dance." Jane said, and then sighed "I like the idea though." She smiled at Maura who smiled back and enjoyed the feeling of their hands intertwined. Maura's cell phone rang, disrupting their moment.

"Isles." Maura said all business. She rose but kept one of Maura's hands in hers. After a few moments she hung up. "They got a DNA match on Jane Doe's attacker."

And with that the Doctor and the Detective headed off to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Chapter 5:

They caught the killer; it was easy which and was highly unusual in their work. Maura was right in saying it was a crime of passion. Jane Doe was Betty Darwin, a well known in her prescient as a battered spouse and Betty's husband Jon was responsible for her death. He was booked and sent to jail for the rest of his life as soon as the DNA and the evidence of his injuries were in. The team was relieved they got closure for Betty's family; but sad for Betty that her life was cut short by someone she loved.

Jane and Maura had a private moment in Maura's office and discussed whether or not they still wanted to go to Merch. After some debate they both agreed they'd go to celebrate life in honor of Betty. Jane said she would pick Maura up at nine that evening. Jane left shortly after that, lost in the critical debate of what to wear, which was unusual for her. Did she dress in her usual slacks and a nice top? Or did she go for the wow factor and go shopping for a new dress, shoes, and God forbid some fancy underwear?

Groaning, Jane rested her head on the steering wheel of her car as she debated where to go: home or shopping. Deciding she was going to live up to the memory of a young life lost she was going to go for the wow factor and she headed towards the boutique she found the little black dress with her mom and hoped she would have the same luck.

Several hours later with several bags weighing her down, Jane headed upstairs to her apartment to let poor Jo Friday out. Setting the bags down on the couch she gathered Jo Friday and her leash and headed outside to the little square of grass so Jo Friday could do her business. Jo Friday did her business quickly and the two ladies hurried back inside. Jane filled Jo Friday's dishes with food and water, set down a new chew bone beside it she took her bags into her bedroom and laid all her new finds on her bed.

Jane spent more on clothes today than she had, well, ever but Maura was worth the extra effort even though she knew Maura liked her for her; even though she didn't particularly care for her wardrobe most of the time. Jane hurried to shower and shave and stepping out of the shower she used a fancy lotion Maura had given her a month ago but she never used it until tonight, she never found a special use for it.

Her skin felt like silk and the subtle scent was something Jane found herself loving, something that was distinctly her. She smiled, knowing the time Maura took to pick the lotion out and knowing she was thinking of her and how it would compliment her scent. It made Jane realize how much Maura did love her and was trying to show her without saying anything. As she brushed her teeth she wondered how long she'd been oblivious to her intentions. Drying her mouth, Jane shook her head. She almost didn't want to know.

While she was thinking about and her body air dried she jotted down those thoughts in her journal. Next she slipped into a lacy pair of boy shorts, something Jane was sure wouldn't ride up on her body as she danced and the matching low cut bra. Next she slipped on a fitted red dress that would go well with her eyes. Or at least that's what the sale's woman told her. Jane hoped it was true.

Jane dressed carefully and slipped on a pair of simple black ballet flats. She refused to wear heels; she hoped Maura would like her outfit. She grabbed a rose out of vase where it was resting, ruffled Jo Friday's fur and with a newly acquired wristlet; she was headed out the door to Maura's.

As worried as Jane was about her appearance tonight, Maura was too. She tried on at least ten outfits, narrowed them down to five, then still unable to decided called Angela over and asked her opinion. Angela seemed slightly baffled.

"Maura, honey, you never have trouble looking spectacular everyday. Why is tonight any different after all you said it was you and Jane going out tonight? You know she's not much for fashion so it's not going to matter to her anyway." She said simply.

Maura sighed, staring at the five dresses with matching shoes and accessories she had lain out on the bed. "I wish I could explain it. It's just different. I want to make an impression." Maura said and bit her lip, for all her intelligence she was at a loss for words.

"For Jane or for where ever you're going?" Angela asked, intrigued by the doctor's sudden helplessness.

"For both of them." Maura answered without hesitation.

Angela was a little surprised. "Is there something different between you and Jane?" she asked with a hint of mother's intuition kicking in. Maura turned and locked eyes with the woman she considered her second mother.

"There might be. We're trying to figure it out." She said and watched the realization click in her eyes.

Angela sat on the corner on the bed that wasn't crowded with clothes. "Are you saying you're in love with my daughter? And she's in love with you?" she asked.

"Yes." Maura answered simply, "Although we haven't said I love you in the concept of our new relationship yet seeing as we're just beginning to see each other in romantic terms but I do love her Angela. I always have, thinking back. "Maura hmmm-ed at what she just came to terms with what she just realized and went back to studying her outfits.

"This is going to take a while to get used to." Angela said, "For all of us, then. I love you Maura, like you were one of my own. I will let you and Jane figure this out and wish you the best of luck. I just want both of you to be happy, no matter what." She rose and kissed Maura's cheek.

"I'd go with the yellow. It's bright and sunny. You don't wear it a lot. Go with that for something new. Have fun tonight." Angela commented and left Maura's room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Maura got showered and pampered herself, and then she got dressed and accessorized. She tried to put the conversation with Angela out of her mind. It was too much, too fast. She just wanted to have fun and dance the night away with Jane.

Jane knocked promptly at nine, flower in hand. Maura opened the door, beaming in a yellow wrap dress. Jane handed Maura the flower and came in.

"Wow." Jane said, studying Maura again. "You look stunning."

"Speaking of stunning, so are you." Maura said, studying Jane in return.

"Thanks," Jane said flushing as red as her dress. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Absolutely, I can't wait." Maura said happily.

"Then let's go." Jane said and offered her hand.

Maura laced her fingers through Jane's and they headed out to Jane's car. Jane got the door for Maura and once she was safely tucked into the vehicle, she just the door and hurried to the driver's side. She got in the car and started it, putting the car in drive. She offered her hand and Maura laced her fingers with Jane's again and they headed out to Merch.


	6. Chapter 6

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Author's Note II: Sorry for the delay! Life has a way of distracting you from things! I really do hope you all stick with me and enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Merch was in full swing when Jane and Maura arrived, still hand in hand as they wound their way through the crowd. The music was loud and danceable Maura moved naturally to the music. Jane followed Maura's lead and moved with Maura the best she could. She could tell by the size of Maura's smile she was doing a pretty good job that made her smile and twirl her around. Maura laughed and lead Jane off the dance floor.

Maura lead Jane to back booth and they ordered drinks. She reached out and took Jane's hand again and was pleased when Jane threaded her fingers through hers and held as their eyes met. Their drinks were dropped off with barely a whisper and they went unnoticed.

"I'm glad you decided to be honest with me." Maura said as she gently caressed the scars on Jane's hands.

"It's not like I was going to lie to you, Maura. You're my best friend, I can't do that. I just didn't know how to handle this and my feelings for you. How you were going to react." Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Maura smiled, "Relax, Jane we're passed it now. All we have to do it just take it one step at a time, like right now. Are you having a good time?"

Jane smiled in return, "I'm with you, aren't I?" she said. Maura beamed and sipped her drink. Jane relaxed and sipped her beer.

"Oh, I mentioned to your mother our relationship may have changed." Maura said, causing Jane to choke on her beer.

"Maura?! Why?!" Jane exclaimed after she caught her breath.

Maura drummed her fingers on the table, distress shining in her eyes. "Well I was worried about what to wear and your mom grilled me a little and you know I break out in hives if I lie. I didn't want to lie. Please don't be upset I didn't mean to." She stammered.

Jane grabbed Maura's hands and brought them to her lips, instantly stopping Maura's rambling. Maura's eyes widened again but this time with a soft wondrous expression instead of distress. Jane smiled.

"I'm just wondering how crazy mom's gonna get with all this now that we're together." She wondered aloud, making Maura laugh.

"Do you want to go back to your place? Cuddle up on couch?" Jane asked. Maura nodded eagerly and they headed back to Maura's estate, where they got comfortable on Maura's sofa.

Jane sat back and Maura curved her body against her. They took a moment to let their bodies to adjust to this closeness and simultaneously they sighed. 'Finally' Jane thought as she finally felt at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Author's Note II: Sorry for the delay! Life has a way of distracting you from things! I really do hope you all stick with me and enjoy!

Chapter 7:

"Jane?" Maura asked softly after a few quiet moments, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, I am thinking absolutely nothing. Just enjoying this, this feeling of peace; I finally feel like this is right." Jane admitted, lightly stroking Maura's copper and golden locks.

Maura chuckled lightly, "This is nice." She agreed, drawing Jane's arm around her waist. Maura stroked Jane's hand with her finger tips. "Do you want to stay the night? We don't have to do anything; I just don't want it to end." She said softly.

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Jane said with a smile.

Maura bounced off the couch and offered Jane her hands and led her back to her bedroom. Jane's tummy tingled, she'd been in Maura's room on several occasions, but she never stayed the night there –always in the guest room. Now she'd be laying in that lush bed with Maura beside her, although that wasn't new but the concept of why she was there was.

Though she believed Maura's words about not wanting the night to end, but it was the beginning of a new chapter for them. Jane sat on the bed and Maura went into her bathroom to change, casting a glance over her shoulder she winked in Jane's direction and shut the door. Despite herself, Jane laughed. Once the door closed Jane pondered what she was going to sleep in. She hadn't thought about a sleep over much less what she'd wear to one now given the changes in their relationship.

Maura left the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a knee length, spaghetti strapped silk blush colored night gown. Jane felt as if she was about to swallow her tongue. "W-wow" she studdered and Maura blushed prettily.

"Thanks Jane, I have something in the bathroom for you to change in to." Maura said, pushing Jane upwards.

Jane arched a brow, but went into the bathroom and discovered a large black soft cotton sleep shirt folded neatly on the counter. Jane changed out of her clothes and slipped the sleep shirt on over her head. It was one of the softest things Jane ever wore. Smiling to herself, she stepped back into the bedroom where Maura now lounged on the bed with the covers pulled down.

She patted the right side of the bed and Jane laughed. She stretched out next to Maura. "Do you realize we always end up laying on the same sides of the bed?" Maura pointed out and Jane thought about it and nodded.

"You do have a point." Jane agreed as Maura pulled up the covers and snuggled close to Jane.

"Is this okay?" she asked and Jane nodded, curving her body to meet Maura's body and wrapped her arms around Maura's tiny waist.

Maura took a risk and placed a light kiss on the back of Jane's neck. "Night, Jane." She murmured softly.

"Night." Jane murmured a soft smile on her lips. She quickly fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep she had in ages.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Author's Note II: Sorry for the delay! Life has a way of distracting you from things! I really do hope you all stick with me and enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Jane woke up feeling more refreshed than she ever had. Maura in sleep had wrapped herself around Jane like a pipe cleaner. Jane smiled; normally she would not have allowed such closeness. It would have made her feel smothered. But with Maura she felt protected, peaceful, and happy. She wanted to stay in this embrace as long as she could, but her bladder called and she knew Jo Friday's bladder would be calling too.

Carefully and gently, she unwound Maura's limbs and slipped into the bathroom. She crept back into the room to see Maura still sleeping soundly, a smile curved her lips when a soft scratching sound outside the door caught her attention. A tortoise couldn't scratch at the door, could it? She wondered, amused at the thought but when she opened the door she was surprised to see Jo Friday jumping at her knees as if to say 'Good morning! I missed you!'

Now confused, Jane scooped up Jo Friday and she quietly stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Shortly after, she discovered her mother once again in the kitchen, preparing food.

"Ma! What the hell?!" Jane exclaimed in a hush tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to look for you at your apartment to talk to you and you weren't there so I took Jo Friday and figured you'd be here so it was a win-win." Angela explained simply.

Biting her bottom lip, Jane nodded. Her mother had a point. "Maura told me she told you about the change in our relationship. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked quietly as her mother handed her a cup of coffee and Angela took her own and nodded towards the couch.

The two Rizzoli women sat on the couch. Angela cleared her throat. "I must admit, that it took me by surprise. But looking at the two of you, it makes sense. Look at you this morning, regardless if anything happened or not in the bedroom –not that I want to know- you look more rested and peaceful then you have in years. That, right there, makes all the difference and makes me very happy. That's all I want for you as a mother. So if Maura makes you that happy and I see she does, that's all there is to it." She said and kissed Jane's cheek.

Taking them both by surprise, tears started to pour down Jane's cheeks. "Aw, baby girl." Angela said, hugging Jane tight.

"Jane?" Maura called from her bedroom door.

"I'm in the living room with mom and Jo Friday." Jane called back, quickly drying her cheeks. With a matching silk robe closed over her nightgown, Maura strode in the room.

"Something's off with your voice." Maura declared with certainty, taking Jane's hands in hers she looked into her eyes. "Tears?" she asked, sadness echoing in her voice.

"Happy tears." Angela cut in, touching Maura's hand and breaking the moment.

Maura sat back a moment and surveyed the Rizzoli women and saw the signs were true. "Oh." She said as she understood what she missed. The three women and their dog sat smiling like fools on the small sofa.

"Ok, back to making breakfast." Angela said, getting up quickly. "Pancake bunnies for everyone?" she asked with a laugh.

Maura turned back to Jane, "How did you sleep?" she asked anxiously.

Jane cupped the side of Maura's face, "Better than I have in ages. It was one of the best nights of my life." She answered honestly.

Maura beamed. "Come on, let's get dressed. See you shortly Angela." She called over her shoulder as she grabbed Jane's hand and hurried back into the bedroom.

"Well I know you're going to wear something fabulous. Do you have something that I could possibly pull off without looking obvious it's from your wardrobe?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed and opened her large closet and briefly thumbed through a few sections and pulled out a simple and sleek pantsuit. Jane's jaw actually dropped.

"Wow, why don't you ever wear something like this?" she asked.

Maura shrugged carelessly. "Sometimes I think of you when I shop so this is more for me then for you. I'm glad you like it." She smiled again and set it next to Jane.

Jane kissed Maura's cheek lightly. "Thank you sweetheart." She said, but she arched a brow, "What about underwear?" she wondered aloud.

"We're the same size, so feel free to get in a pair of mine." Maura winked saucily, "but bras I'm bigger so you're out of luck." Which made Jane laugh.

"Thank you. Gee, I didn't think I'd get into your panties this soon." Jane said back as Maura threw something silky at her. Jane caught it and her eyes buldged. "This isn't going to cover anything!" she said.

"Turn it the other way." Maura said and Jane did then nodded in agreement.

"Ok it will cover very little. Please tell me it's comfortable." Jane asked.

"It is." Maura answered with a blush.

Maura stood in front of Jane and bent down so their faces were even. "I know this was soon, but can I kiss you? I don't think I'm going to get through today if I don't."

Jane nodded and wasn't prepared for the sparks as their lips met. The kiss was light and hesitant at first, but then got full of heat and desire. Panting, Jane broke the kiss before they ended up having sex right there as her mother waited for them in the kitchen with bunny pancakes.

"Wow." Maura breathed.

"Wow is right. We have to do that again and soon, but now I need a cold shower." Jane said.

Maura laughed and hurried to shower. She was in out and dressed in ten minutes, looking flawless as usual.

"Damn." Jane said impressed and quickly followed suit.

Then they joined Angela in the kitchen with the giant stacks of bunny pancakes before their busy day began.


	9. Chapter 9

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Author's Note II: Sorry for the delay! Life has a way of distracting you from things! I really do hope you all stick with me and enjoy!

Chapter 9:

As soon as Jane walked into the bull pen of BPD, Sergeant Detective Vince Korsack noticed there was something different about her. Granted, she had her usual Detective demeanor on but there were some subtle clues to a newfound happiness. The glow she was giving off and the sparkle in her eye and most telling of all, the smile that didn't seem to leave her face.

"Hey, Jane." He greeted causally. "What's new?"

The smile appeared despite trying to keep a cool head, "Not much." She said unconvincingly.

"Come on, Jane. You can't fool me. You've got a new love interest." Vince pursued.

Again, a telltale flush crept across her cheeks and Jane mentally cursed. "I do. But I don't want to talk about it right now." She admitted.

Vince grinned. "Well good for you. When you are ready I expect details." He said, hoisting his coffee cup in salute.

"Details of what?" asked Jane's partner Barry Frost as he walked into the room.

"Nothing." Jane said

"Jane's new love interest." Vince said at the same time.

Jane glared at Vince as Barry arched brow, "Really?" he said drawing out the syllables.

"Yes. I have a new love interest. No, I do not feel like talking about it right now. When the time is right, I will tell you." Jane said and headed down to the morgue to see Maura.

Jane found Maura in her office, shopping online. She didn't get to see what for because Maura was looking for because she minimized the screen when Jane got closer. Jane arched a brow but said nothing, a grin creeping across her face.

Jane sat down on the couch behind Maura and Maura wheeled her chair so they sat face to face. "What's going on Jane?"

Maura laced her fingers with Jane. "Vince figured out I'm seeing someone and I didn't admit to who. Not yet." Jane said.

"Ah." Maura said, gently giving their hands a squeeze. "Do you feel guilty you didn't fess up? Or is it something else?" she asked gently.

Jane looked up and their eyes met. Maura gently caressed the side of her face. "Not guilty. No. I want your opinion. We are a couple now. We should do things together. I want to be on the same page, that's all." She said.

"That sounds perfectly reasonable." Maura said quietly, enjoying the sparkle her touch brought out in Jane's eyes. "For the time being I think we should keep it between us, just so we can enjoy more time together before everyone is in our business."

Jane's smile dazzled Maura. "I completely agree." She said and her smile grew wider as Maura's lips touched her cheek.

"I'm so glad today is a slow day." Jane murmured softly

"I am too." Maura echoed, resting her forehead on Jane's.

At the sound of footsteps coming towards them, they smoothly drifted apart but were still staying relatively close. Vince came into the office and realization lit his eyes.

"Oh my God. It's Maura! You and Maura are seeing each other!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" both women hissed.

"Jeez Vince! Keep your voice down!" Jane said leaping out of her chair and standing protectively in front of Maura.

Vince sat down in the chair vacated. "Since when?" he asked.

"No long. It's still new." Jane said, taking Maura's hand.

Vince said nothing and studied them and their joined hands. "It makes sense." He said after a moment. "Look, I won't say anything because clearly this is new and you guys don't want anything said. But as long as you are happy and I'm happy for you."

Vince hugged both women, "Enough of this mushy stuff. We got to go, we got a case."

The three professionals headed out the door to solve a case.


	10. Chapter 10

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Author's Note II: Sorry for the delay! Life has a way of distracting you from things! I really do hope you all stick with me and enjoy!

Author's Note III: Sexual content!

Chapter 10:

Some cases you can never prepare for. They were barely on the scene and knew it was going to be a bad one. The victim was a child, left alone and cold in the gutter. Jane wasn't overly religious but she found something poetically comforting in the rain that had begun to pour down on them, like the angels were weeping for the loss of an innocent. Though her practical side knew it would make the case that much harder to solve.

Maura moved quickly to save as much forensic evidence as she could, getting her couture soaked in the process, Jane stayed with her helping in any way she could as Frost and Korsack went back to BPD. After they did all they could to try and get all the evidence logged and out for tests, there was nothing more they could. It was the wee hours of the morning and they were all working in water logged clothing.

Jane appeared in Maura's office. "Let's go home. We'll start again in a few hours." She said softly. There was something comforting in the way Jane said 'Let's go home' and 'we' but neither of them said anything. Maura simply took Jane's hand and held tight as they headed to her car.

When they arrived at Maura's house, Maura took control as she led Jane through her house and into the bathroom. Jane watched as Maura turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water. As the water warmed, Maura reached out and started to unbutton Jane's shirt and peeled it off, followed by her bra, then she tugged Jane up by her belt loops then she unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's pants and tugged them off, her panties going with them.

Maura's eyes locked on Jane's as she unbuttoned her own blouse, took off her bra, pants and underwear. Jane couldn't tear her eyes away. Maura's body was flawless, Jane nearly drooled. She never realized what a turn on just looking at Maura's nude body was. Maura took Jane's hand again and led her into the shower. They both gasped slightly at the change in temperature and took comfort in each other's arms holding each other tight under the spray.

Jane's mind went blank as Maura's lips touched hers. She gave into the sensation of Maura loving her. Later, they lay curled up in bed Maura's head rested on Jane's chest. It radiated warmth through Jane's body, making her feel comfortable and relaxed and before Jane knew it she was asleep.

When the sun rose, the light shone through the windows and woke Jane. She looked down at the top of Maura's head that still rested of her chest she placed a light kiss on the crown of her head. Maura moaned lightly and her fluttering eye lids tickled Jane's skin.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"Early." Jane responded, cuddling her close. Maura made a soft kitten-esque noise and held her tighter. Jane smiled to herself and savored the moments she had with Maura before they went into work.

They didn't talk about what happened the night before as Maura made herself expresso and Jane microwaved herself a cup of instant coffee. They didn't have to. They both shared a glow of satisfaction and smiles that didn't want to fade. In peaceful quiet, they sipped their drinks with one hand and had their other hands entwined.

The side door opened and Angela came in with Jo Friday. "Morning." She greeted as Jane stooped down to pick up a wiggling with happiness Jo Friday, murmuring a hello, she ruffled Jo's fur.

"Morning Ma." Jane said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Angela." Maura said, hugging Angela.

"How come you guys are up so early when you got in so late?" Angela asked.

Jane shrugged. "My body wouldn't let me sleep know the case we caught early this morning." She said and drank the last of her coffee, placing the empty cup in the sink.

"Oh no, is it that bad?" Angela asked.

"Yes. A child." Maura said, adding her cup with Jane's.

Angela made a sad sound and took both of their hands. "I know you will figure it out." She stated with certainty.


	11. Chapter 11

Words Unspoken

Disclaimers: I own nothing! This is fiction!

Author's Note: WOW! I didn't think I'd get this many story follows EVER especially after one chapter! Thank you all! Please read, review (**reviews are lovely**), and enjoy!

Author's Note II: Sorry for the delay! Life has a way of distracting you from things! I really do hope you all stick with me and enjoy!

Chapter 11:

It took three long months to solve the case but Francine Mays was given her name back. Maura and Jane found out who were responsible for her death and were satisfied to see the man put to justice. It had brought everyone closer together. During that time, Jane got comfortable enough in her skin to come out to her coworkers and Maura glad held her hand as she did so.

A month later, Jane moved from her condo into Maura's house and Angela moved from Maura's guest house to Jane's condo. It gave them their own space and privacy begin their lives again. Jane and Maura found themselves in a route that was all too often interrupted by work, but it was excepted because crime never slept.

Jane took comfort in the fact that she had Maura to come to home to and to share a bed with. That she had Maura to comfort her when the nightmares began again due to stress. It was nice to have Maura's arms wrap around her, murmuring sweet things in her ear.

It was another stormy night and the ache in Jane's hands intensified with the chill in the air the rain caused. Unable to sleep, Jane slipped out of bed and made herself a cup of tea the Maura swore would help her sleep on nights like this. Quiet shuffling broke into Jane's musing.

"I woke up and you weren't there. It scared me. " Maura murmured her lips against the back of Jane's neck. Her arms wrapped around Jane and her hands linked together at her waist.

Jane smiled as she set down the cup and place one hand on top of Maura's and the other reached around and rested on the back of Maura's neck as her thumb gently caressed the tender skin.

"I'm sorry to scare you. I couldn't sleep." Jane said as they held each other, listening to the rain. Maura unlinked her hands and carefully took Jane's hands in hers.

Maura led Jane into her meditation room and laid down a yoga mat and a towel. "Get undressed and lay on the towel. I'll be right back." Maura said and walked out of the room.

Jane complied and lay exposed on the towel, wondering what Maura had in store for her. She shivered slightly and studied the scars on her hands with a frown. Footsteps reverberated through the floor and moments later Maura, just as nude entered the room carrying massage lotion and a small liquid filled circular object in her hand. Jane rolled to her side and raised her eyebrow.

"What's that?" she asked skeptically.

Maura didn't hide her smile as she fiddled with the small silver disc in the liquid filled object and it began to turn solid. "Roll on your back." She said and Jane did.

Maura poured a small amount of massage oil on Jane's back. Then Maura placed the now solid circular object on the oil and began to massage Jane's back. The object was warm to the touch and began to sooth her almost instantly. Jane let out a soft purring sound.

"How's that? Better?" Maura asked with a smile in her voice.

"Much." Jane said blissfully.

"Good." Maura said and continued to work her way down Jane's back to her legs, then back up and to her arms. "Turn over."

Jane once again did as Maura asked and Maura began working on massaging her front starting at Jane's feet and working her way up. Maura paused a twice, once over the bullet wound she sustained saving them all and once over the faint burn scars on her chest from a road flare.

Her lips met Jane's as she finished the massage and she wrapped them up in a large towel. Jane sighed happily when the kiss ended and Maura cuddled close, resting her head on her chest. Maura listened to the sound of Jane's heart beating. As it began to lull her to sleep, Maura murmured

"I love you Jane."

Jane held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you too." She whispered, unsure if Maura heard her or not.


End file.
